mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Legends of Magic Issue 12
My Little Pony: Legends of Magic #12 is the twelfth issue of IDW Publishing's My Little Pony: Legends of Magic comic series. In the issue, the group of legendary ponies of Equestria returns to Stygian's village to face off against the sirens. Summary The issue begins with Stygian narrating about being a scholar and not a hero. In Canterlot, Star Swirl the Bearded is still awestruck over meeting the legendary heroes of Equestria at the end of the previous issue. Before he can ask them for more stories about their lives, the heroes request his assistance in saving Stygian's village first. As Star Swirl packs a bag for the journey, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna worry for his wellbeing, but he assures them its just a seaside trip with friends and that he'll be back soon. At the Castle of the Two Sisters, Stygian and the others discuss whether they'd want to live in the Everfree Forest or Canterlot when Star Swirl suddenly appears. After his farewell with Celestia and Luna, Star Swirl believes it's best they don't know about their group. As the team makes its way back to Stygian's village, the legendary heroes tell Star Swirl stories about their adventures, and Stygian narrates that something feels different about the group with Star Swirl in it. Near the village, Mage Meadowbrook notices Stygian's sudden quietness, and Stygian shares his plan of saving the village. He suggests removing some of the ponies under the Dazzlings' control and cutting off some of their power supply. Stygian starts entertaining the thought of reasoning with the Dazzlings afterward, but Star Swirl interrupts with his own idea. His idea revolves around the union of six virtuous elements that he and the other heroes represent in order to create a great power: his sorcery, Rockhoof's strength, Flash Magnus' bravery, Meadowbrook's healing, Mistmane's beauty, and Somnambula's hope. However, this idea leaves Stygian without a role to play, and Star Swirl is curious about what he brings to the group. Stygian says there's nothing special about him, but the heroes argue he was the one who brought them all together, saying he represents the element of friendship. Star Swirl explains further that the six elements they represent—the "Pillars" of Equestria—can create an energy strong enough to defeat the Dazzlings. Somnambula also considers trying to talk with the Dazzlings after they're defeated, but Star Swirl doesn't believe that's possible and says they must be dealt with permanently. Meadowbrook misconstrues his words to mean he wants to destroy the Dazzlings, but Star Swirl says he only wants to separate them from magic. The heroes turn to Stygian to make their decision, and Stygian agrees with Star Swirl. Using Meadowbrook's potion to temporarily shield them from the Dazzlings' hypnosis, Star Swirl and the legendary heroes storm the village to face off against them while Stygian watches from the sidelines. As Flash Magnus distracts the Dazzlings with his flying speed, Rockhoof and Somnambula incapacitate their brainwashed slaves. Eventually, Star Swirl opens a portal to a world without magic, and the heroes succeed in pushing the Dazzlings through it. Inspired by the strength the heroes demonstrated in battle, Stygian devotes himself to finding a way to become a hero as well. Sunburst finishes reading the journal and decides to talk to Stygian, realizing he was the one who left the journal on Sunburst's doorstep. A short time later, the two have a scholar-to-scholar talk in the Crystal Empire streets, and Sunburst asks him about the last entry in his journal. Stygian feels a twinge of guilt, considering his goal of becoming a hero led him to become the Pony of Shadows. However, Sunburst argues that his wisdom to see through the Dazzlings' deception, desire to save his village, and ability to bring the legendary heroes of Equestria together already make him a hero. Touched by Sunburst's words, Stygian mentions that the journal he read is only one of two that Stygian kept and offers to let him read the other one. Sunburst eagerly accepts Stygian's offer and even shares his theory that Star Swirl the Bearded is actually the greatest villain in Equestrian history. Quotes :Star Swirl the Bearded: I have so many questions! I need my notebook! I need lots of notebooks! I need to know more about your lives! :Rockhoof: Well, Mr. Starswirl, I think there will be time for that later. It seems to me we should see to Stygian's problem first. :Star Swirl the Bearded: Right! Right! Stygian's problem. Stygian's problem. Remind me, who's Stygian again? :Princess Celestia: On a quest? But you're so old! What if there's a steep hill or narrow stairs? You might break a hip! :Princess Celestia: You have friends? :Star Swirl the Bearded: For your information, yes, I do know ponies who are not teenage princesses. Though you'd hardly know it. :Star Swirl the Bearded: Young pony, what is it you bring to this group? :Stygian: Me? I... What do I bring? :Star Swirl the Bearded: Do you have any special power? Something hidden within that you haven't show us yet? :Stygian: Special...? No, Mr. Starswirl, there's nothing special about me. I'm not a hero. :Somnambula: Stygian is what brought us together and what holds us together now. If he had an element it would be... well... Perhaps it's not something we associate with a legend... but I think it would be friendship. And friendship... Friendship is... Well it's not nothing! Friendship is important. :Star Swirl the Bearded: These creatures must be dealt with for good. :Mage Meadowbrook: I'm a healer, Starswirl. I protect and help ponies. I'm not going to help you destroy these creatures, evil or not. :Star Swirl the Bearded: Destroy? Something so drastic would only be a last resport. But I do not believe anything so drastic will be necessary. :Star Swirl the Bearded: Pillars of Equestria—let us show these foul creatures what we can do! :Stygian: After all these years, it would seem I am still the shy scholar pony. :Sunburst: Heck, if you're worried about being a scholar, you should come visit my house. Two of my walls are just lined with reference material. :Stygian: That sounds like my sort of place. :Sunburst: Sure, you were just a scholar, but you showed wisdom to turn away the sirens. When your town was taken over, you made it your mission to save it. Your planning, strategy, and knowledge was what saved the day for each of your friends and convinced them to join you. And none of you quite understood it, but you brought the element of friendship to the group. If things had gone differently, you could have been Princess Twilight. Stygian, you are a hero. :Sunburst: Starswirl misunderstood the Elements of Harmony. He discounted your contribution. He exiled you. He also dumped those sirens into a world where they nearly took over. And it's probably because he locked himself away that Luna ended up becoming Nightmare Moon. What if Starswirl the Bearded is the greatest villain in the history of Equestria?